Kam'lanaut
Kam'lanaut é um dos dois príncipes restantes de Zilart em Final Fantasy XI. Ele é o arqueduque do Grão-Ducado de Jeuno, e comanda ao lado de seu irmão Eald'narche. História Ele na verdade é o irmão mais novo de Eald'narche, embora ele pareça mais velho devido ao fato de Eald'narche ter entrado em contato com um dos cinco cristais. Eald'narche e Kam'lanaut foram os dois primeiros membros da Zilart a perceberem o caminho para abrir o portão dos Deuses. Devido ao "sussurro da alma" que os Zilart possuem, essa visão foi transferida para cada membro da raça, eles ansiavam em abrir o portão dos deuses com o poder dos cinco Mothercrystals. Construíram uma torre para focar a energia. Eventualmente, seu plano para abrir o portão dos Deuses foi frustrado pelos Kuluus trabalhando com as Dawnmaidens de Altana, provocando um colapso em Fei'Yin e causando uma explosão cataclísmica que destruiu a maioria dos Zilart e muitos dos Kuluu. Após a destruição de Zilart, Kam'lanaut e seu irmão ficaram adormecidos em una câmara da torre por muitos anos, quando Raogrimm reativaou os cristais. Eles acordaram, e os dois se encontraram em um tempo diferente, com a conexão com Tu'Lia quebrada. Os príncipes não poderiam reparar a conexão, como a existência de Raogrimm estava criando muito "ruído" dentro dos cristais. Eventualmente, eles viajaram para a cidade vizinha de Jeuno. Os dois príncipes decidiram, em seguida, sobre como melhorar a sua posição, revelar o conhecimento de Sintese e motores movidos á cristal para o povo. Sua influência levou a pequena vila piscatória de Jeuno para uma cidade movimentada em um curto período de tempo. Até o momento os rumores da Guerra do Cristal já tinham começado, Kam'lanaut já havia se tornado o líder de Jeuno, perdendo apenas para o país natal de Jeuno, a República de Bastok. Quando os Beastmens começaram a se unirem, Kam'lanaut propôs ao presidente que Jeuno separasse de Bastok. Isto permitiu que a República concentrar suas tropas na sua defesa, e também deu os príncipes Zilartianos o poder que desejavam. Durante a Guerra do Cristal, Kam'lanaut reuniu os quatro países, ajudando-os a se unir sob a bandeira comum das Forças Aliadas de Altana. Foi esta união que permitiu que as9 Raças Iluminadas conduzam com sucesso os homens-fera de volta, eventualmente, esculpindo um caminho para a casa do Shadow Lord a si mesmo. Quando os homens-fera foram finalmente derrotados, o arquiduque foi saudado como um herói, e os dois príncipes de Zilart tinham ganhado a confiança do povo, exatamente como eles esperavam. Foi esta confiança que lhes permitiu reiniciar seus planos para abrir o portão dos Deuses. Os príncipes Zilart formaram a Armathrwn Society para este fim, reunindo os poucos Zilart restantes, e alguns Kuluu leais. Vinte anos mais tarde, na era dos Aventureiros, que o plano dos príncipes iria finalmente começar a dar frutos. O arquiduque contou com a ajuda do Aventureiro enviado para sua região de origem, a fim de obter a Magicita de cada uma das três fortalezas dos homens-fera. Quando o Aventureiro chegou a derrotar o Shadow Lord uma segunda vez e acabando com sua ressurreição, os príncipes foram finalmente capazes de colocar seu plano em ação. Quando o Shadow Lord é derrotado, os príncipes Zilart convocam os Guerreiros do Cristal, a fim de derrotar o Aventureiro e os outros ali reunidos. Raogrimm, em um ato de expiação, utiliza o resto do seu poder, a fim de retardar os guerreiros e os príncipes de Zilart, permitindo que o Aventureiro escape. Acreditando que o Aventureiro estava morto, os príncipes de Zilart continuam com o seu plano, a tentativa de reparar o Chrysalis Core na torre de Delkfutt, a fim de abrir o caminho para o Continente Flutuante de Tu'Lia, ordenando a Guarda Ducal para seqüestrar a irmã de Aldo, Verena, a fim de usar seu poder para ressoar com os espíritos dos homens-fera, a fim de abrir o caminho. Com a orientação dos Kuluus e uma holografia da Dawnmaiden Yve'noile, o Aventureiro encontra os príncipes e tentar impedi-los de reviver o Chrysalis Core. Quando Kam'lanaut é derrotado, Eald'narche lança-o de lado, usando Verena, a fim de abrir o caminho para Tu'Lia. Kam'lanaut desaparece de volta para o Mothercrystal como Eald'narche restaura o caminho para Tu'Lia. Ambos Kam'lanaut e Eald'narche reaparecem na missão "Apocalypse Nigh" (disponível apenas para jogadores que completam tanto o Rise of the Zilart e Chains of Promathia e desafiam Bahamut), onde ambos são enfrentados simultaneamente em uma revanche no Empyreal Paradox. Eles enganam o leitor e os seus companheiros em ressuscitar eles e outros vilões falecidos para alcançar seu objetivo - para se tornar o próximo Keeper of the Apocalypse, provocando a destruição de Vana'diel e abrindo o portão dos Deuses. No entanto, o poder combinado do jogador e seus companheiros os destroem mais uma vez. Batalha Kam'lanaut é encontrado duas vezes, uma vez na Missão de Zilart 8: Return to Delkfutt's Tower, e novamente ao lado Eald'narche na missão Apocalypse Nigh. Outras aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Kam'lanaut é um personagem jogável e um representante de ''Final Fantasy XI. Ele é um guerreiro de Spiritus e é classificado como um personagem especialista. Ele foi apresentado na atualização de setembro de 2018 para a versão arcade do jogo. Quanto à versão para PlayStation 4, ele chegará no mês seguinte como o quarto personagem jogável para o Passe de Temporada. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Kam'lanaut aparece como um personagem jogável e um chefe. Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Kam'lanaut Illust.png|Ilustração. File:PFF Kam'lanaut.png|Sprite. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Lord of Vermilion II Kam'lanaut aparece em uma carta de ''Lord of Vermilion II. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kam'lanaut aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Galeria Kam'lanaut Art 2.jpg|Arte conceitual de Kam'lanaut em batalha. File:FFXI_Character_Art_-_Nomura.jpg|Arte por Nomura celebrando o 10° aniversário de Final Fantasy XI. File:LOV-II Kam'lanaut.jpg|Carta de Kam'lanaut em Lord of Vermilion II. File:LoV - Kamaluut Back.jpg|Parte de tráz da carta de Kam'lanaut em Lord of Vermilion II. File:Kam'lanaut Art.jpg|Arte conceitual de Kam'lanaut por Tetsuya Nomura. Trivialidades *Na expansão Chains of Promathia, os funcionários Jeunoanianos não reconhecem desaparecimentos de Kam'lanaut ou Eald'narche, afirmando que eles são ou "ausente" ou "ocupado", e todos os assuntos oficiais são tratados pelo Duque Vicarious Esha'ntarl. Isto é devido ao fato de que os jogadores podem não ter concluído o Rise of the Zilart, que requer para avançar para, pelo menos, Rank 6 para começar, enquanto as missões de Chains of Promathia têm exigências relativamente baixas para começar e não requerem qualquer ranking particular. *Kam'lanaut é um dos unicos canhotos em Final Fantasy XI. *Tanto Kam'lanaut quanto Eald'narche foram considerados para aparecerem em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy como representantes de Chaos, mas foram rejeitados em favor de Prishe.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201101/29039861.html Referências en:Kam'lanaut Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Antagonistas